<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be here to wipe your tears and hold you close by x_oikawa_kinnie_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340510">i'll be here to wipe your tears and hold you close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x'>x_oikawa_kinnie_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko remembers every single time Tanaka Ryuunosuke has cried in front of her, but none of them prepared her for today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be here to wipe your tears and hold you close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! I'm currently working on another fic, so this is just an old fic i edited a bit and cranked out for you all in, like, 45 minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiyoko can remember each and every time she’s seen or heard Tanaka Ryuunosuke cry. When he cries it usually over something stupid or for a joke. She’s only seen him cry for real once or twice, and it was after a volleyball match at that. She’d begun to think that he’d only ever cried to make others laugh unless it was about volleyball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been her theory until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time she sees him truly break down in his tears, and not be able to hold himself together, she decides that it’s her least favorite thing in the entire world. Just thinking about the situation to recount it makes her heart ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the third day of their long training camp, and they’d both been in the laundry room. Kiyoko had been sitting cross-legged atop an empty washing machine and Tanaka was leaning against the running one across from her. He was talking about something about one of their earlier matches. She was listening but was sure that he didn’t know with how he was rambling enthusiastically. When his phone rings he doesn’t hesitate to answer, not even looking at the caller ID. The action makes her train of thought pause before going even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He never accepts calls around me unless it’s Saeko or Nishinoya…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice coming from the receiver was loud, and female. “Ryuunosuke!” Kiyoko and Tanaka both flinched at the womens voice, as it was grating on their ears. No one referred to Tanaka as ‘Ryuunosuke’ except for teachers, and it was rare. Kiyoko’s eyes landed on Tanaka’s face, which had hardened into a frown and his eyes had glossed over. She didn’t like the sight, and decided to listen in on what the woman was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... still playing volleyball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit Ryuunosuke! Give up already! You’ll never get anything out of it! Why, if your father was alive he would be so disappointed in you! Do you understand me-” Kiyoko once again stops listening as tears begin to fall from the spikers eyes. He sucks in his bottom lip as the tears slip off his cheekbones, and the manager feels her heart ache. She jumps off the washing machine and walks over to him. Gently, she reaches up and wipes at the tears with her thumbs, making eye contact with him. She reaches up and grabs the phone from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- you fucking disappointment-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” Kiyoko asks, not breaking eye contact with the younger in front of her. She looks like he wants to say something, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a sob. Her chest clenches painfully at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-you- hah? I’m Ryuunosuke’s mother, Amaya,” the woman replies. “Give him his phone back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, but do you pay for this phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, his sister do-” Kiyoko cuts the woman off coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you pay for their apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever attended a Karasuno Boys Volleyball game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I? They’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am given this information I wouldn’t consider you a mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell do you think you are? I gave birth to him, I’m the one who brought his ugly mug into this fucking world!” The woman exclaims angrily. Tanaka lets out another sob, and Kiyoko holds back her own less than kind words behind her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t raise him, and you don’t care for him; I would assume you know nothing about him,” is all Kiyoko says. She can feel the anger rising from the other side of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell do you think you are, whore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Shimizu Kiyoko,” She makes sure to keep eye contact with the younger boy while she speaks, using her free hand to wipe tears off his face. She feels his arms clamp around her waist. “I’m Ryuu’s biggest fan and cheerleader, and the manager of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball club. I am his future wife, and will stick with him through anything. Leave him alone before I contact the police, you have no right to call him out of the blue only to verbally abuse him because you felt like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here you fucking brat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko hangs up the phone and puts it on the washing machine behind Tanaka. Quickly pulling the boys face into her neck she feels him crumble and break down into sobs. She feels her own eyes begin to water as she clutches onto Tanaka’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please don’t cry,” She says quietly. “I don’t like it when you cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanak sniffled and gripped her waist. His arms were completely wrapped around her body and he was curled around her. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for?” Kiyoko questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you had to deal with that,” Tanaka replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko pulls away and cups his face with both of her hands. “Never, ever apologize for that, I will do it again if I have to, you’re the one who shouldn’t have to deal with that,” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s my mom-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just because that’s the woman who gave birth to you does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make her a mother,” Kiyoko takes in a shaky breath. “A mom is someone who loves and cares about you, she doesn’t do either of those.” Tanaka begins to cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t cry,” Kiyoko whispers, kissing one of the tears as they stain his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really hate it when I cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It breaks my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka’s eyes widen. “I-I don’t want to break your heart! How can I make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko blinks. She hadn’t been expecting this. “Smile? Please? Just for me.” He forces out a smile, and it looks so fake she covers his mouth. “Not like that!” Quickly uncovering his mouth she leans in and kisses him softly. When she pulls out he lets out a soft and gentle smile. “There, like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there they are. Laundry still running, leaning up against a washing machine that was going to stop any moment now. Exchanging giggly kisses and ignoring a buzzing phone. Finally they switch over their clothes and Tanaka remembers something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Future wife, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you all enjoyed! follow my twitter @/oikawa_kinnie because i always tweet about my fics and then link. (you'll also get some input on what I write!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>